M Strange, professeur à Poudlard
by Orion Lovegood
Summary: Eamon Strange, 21 ans, est recruté pour enseigner à Poudlard des matières inédites. Entre ses vues troublantes sur la magie, son charme et sa beauté, sa personnalité passant du doux rêveur au sévère professeur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, et un don pour embêter sa collègue, Miss Finnigan, comment s'en sortira-t-il pour sa première année d'enseignement ?


**Bien que je fais et ferais référence à l'œuvre de Susanna Clarke, _Mr. Norell et Jonathan Strange_ , j'intègre ces personnages dans l'univers de J.K. Certains auront d'ailleurs plus d'importance dans cette fic qu'ils n'en ont dans l'œuvre dont ils sont extraits. Les relations des personnages seront quasiment les mêmes, par contre il y aura beaucoup de différence dans la manière de les décrire. Spoiler, mais Jonathan est par exemple considéré comme un (très très très) puissant mage noir, tandis que les trois autres dont je parlerai sont inconnus au bataillon ou presque.  
Je ne possède ni l'univers de J.K. ni celui de Susanna Clarke.** **Et pour éviter de possibles mauvaises interprétations, cette fic se déroule plusieurs années après la bataille de Poudlard, qui ne s'est pas terminée comme dans les livres (certains personnages morts durant cette bataille sont vivants et inversement, des survivants sont morts).  
J'espère que ça vous plaire :)**

Sur la plateforme 9 ¾, au milieu des élèves et des parents, Eamon Strange détonnait tant par son âge que par son apparence. Pour commencer, le jeune sorcier de vingt-et-un ans avait les cheveux d'un bleu que les né-moldus qualifiaient d'électrique. Les sorciers n'avaient pas de noms pour cette nuance particulière et certainement étonnante. Ensuite, il y avait ses vêtements. Un gilet et des bottes en cuir de dragon, respectivement pourpre et noires, une chemise et un pantalon en soie d'acromentule, blanche et noir, une boucle d'oreille et une bague en argent, clairement forgées par les gobelins. En clair, il dégageait une aura de richesse détendue, propre aux dandys et peu courante dans cette période d'aprè fascinait et certaines des jeunes sorcières qui passeraient l'année à Poudlard se demandaient déjà qu'il était célibataire.

Il monta dans le train, peu de temps après les derniers élèves. Il trouva un compartiment miraculeusement vide, dans lequel il s'installa, étendu sur une banquette. Sortant de sa poche un traité sur les lignes telluriques de Grande-Bretagne, écrit par un certain Secundus, il se mit à lire. La première moitié du voyage se déroula, pour lui, sans problèmes. Plusieurs jeunes sorcières passaient régulièrement devant la porte de son comportement, trop régulièrement pour que ce soit parfaitement innocent, mais il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, absorbé par sa lecture. Plus loin dans le train, un groupe de seconde année avait décidé de s'en prendre à leur victime favorite de l'an dernier, un garçon dodu à qui ils firent traverser le train en caleçon.

Si le chef de leur groupe ne lui avait pas fait de croche-pied juste devant le compartiment occupé par Strange, celui-ci n'aurait probablement jamais eu vent de l'événement. Il leva les yeux, attiré par le bruit, et, voyant les quatre brutes menacer leur victime de leurs baguettes, il se leva en souriant légèrement. « Rangez ces baguettes et ayez l'amabilité de vous présenter, messieurs. » Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent, d'abord avec agacement puis avec une certaine inquiétude lorsqu'ils virent que ce n'était pas un élève qui les avait interrompu dans leur « jeu », ils gardèrent le silence. Le sourire sur le visage de Strange se mua en un léger rictus qui, si on ne pouvait réellement le qualifier de sadique – il était trop éthéré pour cela – ne correspondait à aucun autre terme. « Vous avez raison, je ne me suis pas présenté moi-même. Professeur Eamon Strange. J'enseignerai la Théorie magique et la Rêverie, sans doute en avez vous été informé dans la lettre que vous avez reçue ? » Il attendit un instant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, que chacune des brutes ait acquiescé. « Bien... et maintenant, reprit-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin et une plume prête à noter, vos noms et vos maisons ? ». Ayant obtenu les renseignements qu'il voulait, il les informa que jusqu'à nouvel ordre ils passeraient deux heures par semaines avec lui en retenue et qu'il avaient fait perdre chacun dix points à leurs maisons respectives – il y avait deux gryffondors, un poufsouffle et un serpentard.

« Quant à toi..., dit-il en se tournant vers le garçon toujours à terre, il vaut mieux que tu passes la fin du trajet avec moi, non ? »

Dans le train, en dehors du compartiment maintenant occupé par Strange et le garçon, qui disait s'appelait Rowan Blake, on ne parlait plus que du nouveau professeur, qui était jeune, beau et chevaleresque et de la matière qu'il enseignerait, au nom si poétique de Rêverie. Toutes les jeunes filles de l'école n'avait qu'une hâte, assister à leur premier cours sous la direction de M. Strange. Elles seraient toutes déçues.

Quant à l'élève qui avait été accueilli dans le compartiment, il eut la surprise de voir ses bagages y apparaître – y compris son chat, qui manifesta clairement son mécontentement – après un mouvement de baguette à la fois simple et élégant.

Descendant du train à Pré-au-Lard, il salua le demi-géant qui appelait les premiers années à le suivre. Il monta dans l'une des voitures tirées par les sombrals, flatta les créatures au passage. Il fut rejoint par un groupe de poufsouffles, qui étaient toutes en quatrième année. L'une des jeunes filles, clairement intimidée, se présenta comme Alice Vane et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait devant la voiture avant d'y monter. Est-ce qu'il vérifiait les sorts ? Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, avec un petit sourire, il répondit « Les sorts ? Je caressais les sombrals évidemment. Ce sont de merveilleuses créatures, vraiment. » Les élèves s'entre-regardèrent, haussant les sourcils. « Monsieur, reprit Alice, il n'y a aucune créature... ». « Ah, oui..., répondit-il comme si l'évidence lui revenait soudain en mémoire, le professeur Hagrid ne les fait étudier qu'en cinquième année... Une chance que vous ne les voyiez pas. » Son sourire commençait à mettre mal à l'aise les élèves. « Seuls ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir peuvent les voir. » Loin de vouloir être indiscrets, et maintenant très mal à l'aise, les élèves se turent durant le reste du trajet, s'interrogeant sur ce curieux professeur.

Dans la Grande Salle, à la table des professeurs, les directeurs de maison de Serpentard, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle interrogèrent leur nouveau collègue sur les points retirés à leurs élèves. Une fois l'explication donnée, ils ne purent qu'approuver sa décision, bien qu'ils la regrettaient. Et d'après les regards qu'ils lancèrent aux responsables, ce ne serait pas oublié de sitôt.

Puis la Répartition suivit son cours, le sous-directeur Flitwick appelant un par un les nouveaux élèves, après quoi la directrice McGonagall souhaita la bienvenue à tous et présenta les nouveaux membres du personnel enseignant : le professeur Strange pour la Théorie de la magie et la Rêverie, deux nouvelles matières au programme ; le professeur Lupin pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui avait déjà enseigné cette matière il y a quelques années ; et pour finir la professeure Finnigan pour les Arts de l'Esprit. A la fin du banquet, elle rappela à tous que si la Forêt Interdite était, justement, interdite ce n'était pas pour remplir un espace dans le règlement ou à cause d'une aversion particulière pour les ballades en forêt, ainsi que quelques autres points du règlement (notamment l'interdiction expresse de faire entrer dans l'école des produits Weasley et Weasley).

Enfin, élèves et professeurs prirent congés. Les élèves de première année aurait la journée du lendemain pour visiter l'école, tandis que les autres pourraient renouer avec leurs amis, changer d'option à la dernière minute, etc. bref se réhabituer à leur vie d'élève. Les enseignants, eux, auraient une dernière réunion pour discuter des emplois du temps, de l'attribution des classes et d'éventuels projets de clubs. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses collègues, Eamon se fit guider jusqu'à sa chambre, attenante à son bureau, par un elfe de maison. Il put constater que les deux pièces nécessiteraient toutes les deux des aménagements – il s'en chargeraient demain – se déshabilla et s'endormit aussitôt après avoir réglé son réveil.

Eamon Strange regardait ses premiers élèves de l'année, qui entraient dans sa salle de classe, tout en se léchant la patte. Lorsque le dernier élève, un gryffondor, arriva avec cinq minutes de retard et soupira, soulagé, en constatant l'absence du professeur... Eh bien, il ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur le bureau auquel le retardataire s'était installé. L'élève en question – l'un de ceux qu'il avait puni dans le train – fut choqué d'avoir soudain un chat sous son nez. Chat qui, en plus, semblait hocher la tête avec déception. Eamon ressauta à terre, amorçant sa transformation en humain alors qu'il était en plein saut.

« Avez-vous une excuse pour ce retard... Non ? Dix points en moins, jeune homme. La ponctualité est la plus élémentaire des politesses, ajouta-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers le tableau. Nous avons deux heures ensemble, et je tiens à les utiliser au maximum. »

Arrivé au tableau, il sortit sa baguette et écrivit en superbes cursives le nom de ses matières, théorie de la magie et rêverie.

« Pour ces deux premières heures, je vous ferais une introduction de ces deux matières. La Théorie de la magie n'est pas, comme certains peuvent le croire, une chose évidente. Avant le XIXème siècle, peu de recherches avaient été menées pour comprendre l'essence même de la magie et les règles de son fonctionnement. Nous retiendrons quatre sorciers, en Grande-Bretagne, qui ont été les pionniers de ces recherches. John Secundus, John Childermass, Gilbert Norell et Jonathan Strange. Oui, ce dernier est bien le sorcier considéré comme le plus noir de son siècle, non il ne l'était pas, oui je suis absolument certain que Grindelwald et Riddle auraient tremblé de terreur face à lui, et oui il s'agit de mon ancêtre.

Ces quatre sorciers, évidemment, se connaissaient. Si Secundus est celui qui a le plus publié, ils ont tous collaboré avec les trois autres, à un moment de leur vie. Strange fut même l'élève de Norell bien qu'ils eurent plus tard des querelles tant professionnelles que personnelles et politiques.

La Théorie de la magie et les expériences de ces gentilhomme-magiciens, comme ils aimaient à se présenter, ont permis de développer une nouvelle branche de la magie, autre que les Charmes, que la Métamorphose, etc. et cette branche, c'est ce que nous appelons la Rêverie.

Si jusqu'à maintenant, la Théorie et la Rêverie n'était enseigné qu'aux descendants des familles Strange et Secundus, ainsi qu'aux Indicibles du département des Mystères – ainsi bien sûr qu'à leurs équivalents dans les autres pays – , c'est parce qu'on estimait ces connaissances trop dangereuses pour le public. Cela étant dû, notamment, à l'augmentation du nombre de mages noirs à la fin du XIXème siècle et durant le XXème siècle. Qui sait, en effet, ce qu'auraient pu accomplir Grindelwald et Riddle avec ces connaissances, et quelle puissance ils auraient atteint ?

Si pourtant je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est entre autres parce que notre nouveau ministre, la directrice et d'autres personnages influents estiment que si l'enseignement est donné à tous, cela ne pourra qu'être profitable. Et que, si jamais l'un de mes élèves devient un mage noir et utilise la Rêverie à ses propres fins, ma foi nous pourrons répliquer en usant également de la Rêverie.

Vous me suivez tous jusque là ? »

Les élèves, encore sous le choc, non seulement du déluge d'informations – dont certaines étaient propre à donner des frissons – mais aussi du brusque changement dans le comportement de leur professeur, qui les regardait d'un air sévère et non pas de l'air _rêveur_ qui le caractérisait usuellement, hochèrent la tête.

« Bien. Maintenant, parlons d'une des règles centrales de la Théorie de la magie, telle que décrite par Norell dans son livre _De magicas artes_ : « il n'existe que la magie et le sorcier qui la pratique, et si le sorcier pratique la magie dans le but de nuire, alors sa magie sera noire ; s'il la pratique dans le but de guérir ou d'aider son prochain, buts honorables et dignes d'un gentilhomme, alors sa magie sera blanche. ». Ceci signifiant que c'est l'intention que vous mettez derrière un sort qui en fait de la magie blanche ou de la magie noire, et qui renie donc les classifications usuelles. Évidemment, cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'existe pas de sorts dont le seul but est de causer la mort et la souffrance. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer un tel sort ? »

Les élèves échangèrent des regards, se demandant si ce professeur excentrique – et aux idées radicalement différentes de celles sur lesquelles avaient été basées leur éducation – ne leur réservait pas un piège. Un serdaigle, prenant une inspiration, leva la main.

« Monsieur ? »

« Edwin Flaherty, monsieur. Le sortilège Doloris, monsieur ? »

« Ah... c'est une bonne idée... et vous avez à moitié raison. Cinq points pour Serdaigle. Le sortilège Doloris, destiné à torturer quelqu'un, est en fait une modification d'un sortilège encore utilisé aujourd'hui en médicomagie, pour redémarrer le cœur. Une autre idée ? Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, rajouta-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Vous seriez surpris du nombre de sorts considérés comme noir qu'apprennent les médicomages. Et, même sans ces sorts, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas défier un médicomage diplômé. Je parle d'expérience. »

Ce fut cette fois un gryffondor qui leva la main. D'un hochement de tête, Eamon l'autorisa à prendre la parole. « L'Avada Kedavra. »

« Dix points pour gryffondor. Ce sortilège, absolument néfaste, a en effet été créé par un mage noir, dans le seul but de causer la mort. Quant au troisième Impardonnable, l'Imperius, il s'agit là d'un dérivé de la légilimencie, et si Miss Finnigan pourra vous en dire plus, le but initial de ce sort était d'accéder à l'esprit d'un patient, troublé psychiquement, s'étant retiré derrière de puissants barrages d'occlumencie. Des trois sorts jugés les plus terribles et interdits par la Commission internationale, seul un a toujours existé dans un but néfaste. Et, puisque nous parlons de tuer par magie, permettez-moi de vous citer Jonathan Strange, tel que rapporté par Secundus : « Un sorcier peut tuer par magie, un gentilhomme jamais. » Notez que, pour la semaine prochaine, j'attends que vous ayez vérifié les informations que je vous ai donné. Vous me fournirez un devoir dans lequel je veux que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez vérifié ces informations, si elles sont exactes et si elles ne le sont pas, quelle est la véritable information que j'aurais dû vous donner. »

Face aux visages ébahis de ses élèves, il ne put s'empêcher de reprendre son expression normal, les regardant avec un doux sourire et la tête légèrement penché. « Si vous trouvez que je vous ai effectivement donné de fausses informations, je veux également que vous formuliez une hypothèse sur le pourquoi. Pourquoi aurais-je faussé cette information en particulier ? Si je n'en ai pas faussé, une hypothèse sur pourquoi je vous aurais menti en donnant ce devoir. Sachez d'ores et déjà que cet exercice sera à faire chaque semaine, en plus d'autres devoirs. Et maintenant, comme il nous reste beaucoup de temps, un peu de rêverie. » De quelques gestes de sa baguette, il fit disparaître chaises et bureaux, les élèves et leur matériel restant suspendu en l'air magiquement. « Rangez vos affaires, asseyez vous en tailleur sur le sol, le dos droit, et respirez profondément... »

Pendant une heure, les élèves s'efforcèrent de se tenir droit, bien que beaucoup eurent du mal sans dossier sur lequel s'appuyer, et il respirèrent. A la fin du cours, Eamon utilisa un aguamenti pour réveiller tous ceux qui avaient saisi l'occasion pour s'endormir et c'est trempé qu'ils firent le chemin jusqu'au cours de DCFM.

Le vendredi soir, dans la salle de repos des professeurs, Elizabeth Finnigan n'en pouvait plus. Au lieu de faire ses cours comme elle l'avait voulu pour les premières, les deuxièmes et les troisièmes années, elle avait dû leur faire un historique de la création et l'utilisation de l'imperius. Une fois son cours avec les premières années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle terminé ce matin, elle avait passé la journée à s'interroger sur le pourquoi de cette question, qui semblait toujours revenir. Elle avait même l'impression que le responsable avait laissé entendre que le sortilège Impardonnable avait été créé dans un but médical ! En ayant discuté avec son collègue, Flitwick, celui-ci lui avait demandé avec un sourire quel était le seul professeur qui n'avait que les trois premières années d'élèves et, évidemment, elle en avait conclu que si son programme avait été chamboulé, c'était à cause de Strange. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'échappait pas à l'attraction que le sorcier, plus jeune, exerçait. Merlin, même McGonagall lui faisait les yeux doux ! Mais si ce... ce _coquet !_ ne cessait pas immédiatement de l'empêcher de réaliser son programme, elle allait lui coller quelques petits sorts de derrière sa baguette !

 **Quelques notes de bas de page :**

J'ai choisi de traduire l'anglais "unspeakable" par "indicible", plutôt que par langue-de-plomb, qui me semble un peu... difficile à utiliser et maladroit. Je garde langue-de-plomb comme une forme un peu argotique, insultante, de parler des Indicibles. (comme "poulet" au lieu d'agent de police quoi).

Si par hasard vous n'avez pas vu ou lu _Jonathan Strange et Mr. Norell_ , je vous recommande fortement et la série et le livre. (Commencez plutôt par la série, le livre est une montagne d'informations et vous ne l'en apprécierez que plus je pense ^^)

P.S. : n'essayer même pas de me demander quand je publierais la suite, je ne sais pas (dsl)


End file.
